White Wolf and the She-Bear
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Jon Snow and Orabelle Mormont made a union that will change the course of the Game of Thrones. Direwolves pups and one bear cub. Fighting a war between Lannisters. Baratheon brothers are fighting for the Iron Throne. King in the North. Dragons are returning into the world. White-walkers are breaking through the Wall.
1. Chapter 1

_Every now and then_

 _We find a special friend_

 _Who never lets us down_

 _Who understands it all_

 _Reaches out each time you fall_

 _You're the best friend that I've found_

 _I know you can't stay_

 _A part of you will never ever go away_

 _Your heart will stay_

 _* I'll make a wish for you_

 _And hope it will come true_

 _That life would just be kind_

 _To such a gentle mind_

 _If you lose your way_

 _Think back on yesterday_

 _Remember me this way_

 _Remember me this way_

 _Hmm….. this way_

 _I don't need eyes to see_

 _The love you bring to me_

 _No matter where I go_

 _And I know that you'll be there_

 _Forever more apart of time, you're everywhere_

 _I'll always cares_

 _(Repeat *)_

 _And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you_

 _I'll be standing by your side and all you do_

 _And I won't ever leave_

 _As long as you believe_

 _You just believe_

 _(Repeat *)_

" _Remember Me This Way" - Jordan Hill_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The shocking announcement

 **Eddard 'Ned' Stark**

"I'm sorry, but can you repeat what you just said?"

Ned sat in his Solar, trying to process what his son just said.

His bastard son to be exact had done something unexpected.

"Orabelle is pregnant and I am the father." Jon Snow, the bastard son of Eddard Stark and the unknown mother.

Ned was at a lost. One thing is that Jon has confessed what he did. But the other thing will be the problem since Orabelle is the noble daughter of the house of Mormont.

She is the daughter of Maege Mormont and she is her fourth child and older sister to Lyanna Mormont.

However, the Silent Bear as people like to call Orabelle that seemed to be fonder of Jon Snow than Robb. Or perhaps she views Robb as a brother than a potential husband.

"Jon, I am very disappointed in you."

Jon looked solemn at what they did.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Ned nodded as he could understand that young men like Jon are prone to explore their desires.

"You do understand that you are responsible to mother and child. Correct?"

"Yes. Orabelle and I are planning to wed to each other."

Ned slip off of his chair and his body is hit on the ground. He quickly stood up straight despite that he has fallen off of the chair.

"No, what I mean was… not that I'm not disagreeing…" he stutters at what he just said. Marriage! That's a whole different story.

"I know this is what I want. I love her and she loves me." Jon stood firm about it. Jon loves her and she say she does too. Why can't his father be happy for him?

"But…"

"Please this is what I want. Will you give us the blessings?" Jon Snow looked at his father with such earnestly and pleas on marrying the girl he loved.

Ned stood in the moment. Yet part of him cannot deny the happiness of his son and the girl that he is so fond of.

"Of course, you have my blessings."

Jon smiled and hugged his father and Ned returned it.

* * *

 **Jon Snow**

Jon snow left his father's solar with a big smile on his face. He marched to the one place where she is in.

He gently knocked the door before entering it. Orabelle Mormont is in her desk doing some of her past times such as drawing pictures.

"Orabelle…" Jon called for her. She heard her named called. Orabelle has a term of wild beauty as expected from the Northern houses. All black of hair, brown eyes and lightly pale skin. She was almost tall, but all in all to Jon. She is his queen of Love and Beauty.

She ran to him and he knew she loved being held in his arms.

Jon kisses her on top of her hair as he buries his nose in her hair. He wanted to do things right with her. She doesn't care if he is a bastard after all; her father is a bear from the woods that sired her and the sisters.

In terms of riddles and stories, Orabelle could be a bastard herself or her sisters. But Jon doesn't care, he wants to be with her and she said that Snow is always beautiful and pure from any tarnished colors.

Since then, Jon started to like the name Snow and began to like the Snow.

And he began to like her.

They would talk together, riding their horses and they had their first kiss.

Jon blushed as he remembers that she gave him his maidenhead to him. Yeah, it was probably wasn't a good idea.

"Jon" Orabelle looked at him with such adoration in her eyes. Jon smiled her gently and leaned in to give her a light kiss. She leaned into his hand as she closes her eyes and close smile.

"It's all right. Father has given us his blessings. We are to wed."

Orabelle let out a happy gasp and hugged tightly. Jon let out of gugh sound, but he stood firm on the ground.

"I love you, Jon Snow."

"And I love you, Orabelle Mormont."

* * *

 **SO what do you think pretty well? So give me reviews and pm me on anything. Also check out my other stories give comments as well. Thank you.**

 **Orabelle Mormont looks like 883555355205161a8d654fc3c4bc424f**

 **Orabelle means Beautiful seacoast**

 **This is inspired by "Man of Honor" by sofia313.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Let It Go" by Demi Lovato_

 _(from "Frozen" soundtrack)_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Turn my back and slam the door_

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

 _Not a footprint to be seen._

 _A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen._

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._

 _Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried._

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see,_

 _Be the good girl you always have to be._

 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._

 _Well, now they know._

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Turn my back and slam the door_

 _And here I stand and here I'll stay_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

 _It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all._

 _Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe._

 _I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve._

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Turn my back and slam the door_

 _And here I stand, and here I'll stay_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

 _Standing frozen_

 _In the life I've chosen._

 _You won't find me._

 _The past is all behind me_

 _Buried in the snow._

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Turn my back and slam the door_

 _And here I stand, and here I'll stay_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa_

 _(Na na, na na, na na na na na) [x4]_

 _Let it go yeah_

 _Na, na._

 _Here I stand._

 _Let it go, let it go, oh_

 _Let it go._

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones. I like to say that I love all your support and thank you for your reviews of this story. Also, check out my other stories if you like.**

* * *

Chapter 2 A War between White wolf and Kraken

 **Jon Snow**

News came when there is going to be a wedding. Not just any wedding, but a wedding for Jon Snow and Orabelle Mormont.

Gossiping is heard by guards and servants all around. He wasn't sure if that's a good thing because Orabelle is part of nobility house of Mormont and loyal bannermen err banner women to the house of Starks. Jon is worried that if anybody is going to slander his she-bear and the baby. He already heard that people are saying he is using her to get into the household or have better standing. No, that's not true, he loves her and taking full responsibility for her honor.

Orabelle deserve that at least.

He could remember it like yesterday.

* * *

 _Flashback_

' _Lord Stark meets my little cub, Orabelle Mormont.' Jon snow was little around 10 or so and saw a little quiet bear stayed by her mother's side refusing to let go of her hip._

 _Jon looked at she has baby fat slightly and is going still. Yet he could tell that she is going to be a beauty that North would admire._

* * *

"Hey Snow! Hey!"

Annnnnnnnd the fond memory he just had is gone. By none other than the infamous prisoner, I mean ward, Theon Greyjoy.

Theon Greyjoy and Jon Snow had never got along at all. It has gotten even worst, when Orabelle started a womanly body and her appearance made her a true Northern beauty. Theon tried to make advances towards her, but she felt safer with Jon Snow. Theon grew jealous at that point, he made a crude comment about her that Jon threw a first punch and Ser Rodrick and his father had to break them apart.

He supposed that his wolf's blood made him feral to fight off a kraken. Jon signed, as he turned to face him. He came at Jon with a big grin, but his eyes tell him the opposite.

Theon is mad as hell.

Probably thought he might have a shot at Orabelle.

Over his dead body.

"I heard something interesting today." Theon hummed to himself and ball his heels leaning back and forth slightly.

He might as well get this over with. Jon thought to himself.

"Yes," Jon answers calmly. "What is it?"

Theon told him. "Well, I hear that you are getting married. Well, congratulations."

"Yes. I am."

Theon hummed again.

"Yes. Yes, all in all is well. But oh wait I forgot that you a bastard place one bastard in her as his bitch. A noble bitch that she is now fuckable to have."

Fury came into his blood.

"Say. That. Again."

Theon leaned forward baiting him.

" A. Bitch. A whore that you can fuck…" That's it! Fist jammed into his face.

And a fight breaks out in the courtyard. Jon furiously beats him up and Theon punching him back as well. Wrestling each other to the ground, Jon heard few crowds were jeering, laughing and making bets. Jon on the other hand doesn't care. No one talks about Orabelle that. Nobody!

"All right! All right! Break this shit up now!"

He heard Ser Rodrick yelled while Jory Cassel grabbed Jon and Robb are separating Theon from himself.

"What's all this about?" Ser Rodrick asked looking both at them.

Jon couldn't help himself that wolf wants to hurt no kill Theon Greyjoy.

"Next you called Orabelle a whore, I'll castrate you and send you to hell dickless!"

Everyone heard it. Theon Greyjoy insulted the lady of high nobility and house of Mormont. Robb Stark looked shocked and surprised at him. Jon Snow doesn't care anymore. Orabelle doesn't need to be shunned that way.

Especially not by that fucker Theon Greyjoy!

Everyone in the courtyard is in shocked. Many of them are opened gapes their mouths like fishes and widen their eyes at Jon Snow's threat. Some men nodded their heads believing this is Greyjoy's pay back for being such a man whore that defiled many females he fucks for pleasure.

Karma is a bitch!

Usually, they know him as a he often sulks himself in the shadows and were known for being a quiet bastard son of Ned Stark had just made a threat. And they remember the very last person, who shown this much aggressiveness was Brandon Stark, his uncle and deceased heir of Rickard Stark.

This could mean one thing; he has more the wolf's blood. And this could very well mean, he might be ten times worse than Brandon Stark. They shivered at that thought.

"What's the meaning of this!?"

Everyone turned and saw Eddard Stark. Jon cringed and stopped fighting against being held by Jory Cassel.

He was let go by Jory and Jon looked down his head in shame. He heard and bit movement and knows that Robb probably let go of Theon by now.

His lord father came and waited.

He waited and waited.

Oh look! He waited.

"Well?"

Before anyone could say a word, Jon felt something wet behind his head down to his neck. He knew that it's his blood.

Jon felt his blood dripping behind his neck and his father has notice this.

"Jon, you're bleeding." He felt his hand check, but Jon refused to look at his father's disappointed face. Yet his heart is swelled at his concern for him.

Jon stood quiet.

"Go have Maester Luwin to heal you then I will talk to you."

Jon walked away. Gods that hurt! He knew that Theon hurt him, but this is just attempted to make him bleed.

He had just hope that Orabelle not notice this at all. He doesn't want to worry her with anything.

He enter Maester Luwin place to get himself fixed. He didn't expect Orabelle in their checking with Luwin. Oh gods, that's right.

Orabelle wants to make sure or ask question since this is her first baby. No, their first baby and wanted to give his child everything he never had the chance. Jon made himself know as he enters the room.

She let out a gasp and he knows it that he looks terrible. Maester Luwin quickly bring him to sit on the table while he gets the supplies. Orabelle went to and check him over has he knows that he had her worried.

Orabelle took a cloth and rag to clean him up. While it hurt and stings, but he knows that it's to distract him from Luwin stitches on the back of his head.

After Maester Luwin is done and all patch him up.

"I'll leave you two alone."

He left. It's quiet and he's not sure if that's a good thing or not.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jon looked at her. He knows that sooner or later that news will come out.

"I had a fight with Theon today."

Orabelle snarled like a bear.

"What is it now? Did he insult you again?"

"No, it was more of insults towards you."

He saw her expression a bit surprised by this notion.

"What?" she whispers.

"He calls you a whore and I wasn't going to allow you to be insulted by that. I know it's bad enough that I'm a bastard with no dowry or lands to offer you. I felt…unworthy of you." Jon sniffs and wipes his eyes. He hated his bastard life. He hated so much that he wished that he could give her a better life and their child. How could Orabelle want to be with him? Will his child hate him? He can't live with such an awful thought of it.

He felt her arms around him. It was Orabelle holding him.

"Stupid. I don't care any of that. You gave me something real and you know hardships better than anyone. At Bear Island, we have endured hardships there and I know that you can survive more. After all, this child is proof that it wants you as his father and I want you as my husband. I love you, Jon Snow."

Jon cried more as he held her more tightly. He muffled his tears on her chest.

She's right. Jon did give her something real. His affection and love for her. Something that nobility lacks when they had union together in marriage and family.

He will do it.

Orabelle said to him, "Fight on, Jon, Fight on for us.

"And fight I shall."

* * *

 **Here it is. Chapter 2 and you know the drill bring me reviews and pm me. Also, put in a vote on Jon changing his last name.**

 **Stark**

 **Mormont**

 **Or kept the name Snow.**

 **You decided.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Step we gaily on we go,_

 _Heel and heel_

 _And toe for toe,_

 _Arm and arm_

 _And row and row,_

 _All for Marie's wedding._

 _Over hillways, up and down,_

 _Myrtle green and bracken brown,_

 _Past the sheilings through the town_

 _All for the sake of Marie._

 _Step we gaily on we go,_

 _Heel and heel_

 _And toe for toe,_

 _Arm and arm_

 _And row and row,_

 _All for Marie's wedding._

 _Red her cheeks as Rowan's are,_

 _Bright her eyes as any star._

 _Fairest of them all by far,_

 _Is our darlin' Marie._

 _Step we gaily on we go,_

 _Heel and heel_

 _And toe for toe,_

 _Arm and arm_

 _And row and row,_

 _All for Marie's wedding._

 _Plenty herring, plenty meal,_

 _Plenty peat to fill her kreel._

 _Plenty bonnie bairns as well,_

 _That's the toast for Marie._

 _Step we gaily on we go,_

 _Heel and heel_

 _And toe for toe,_

 _Arm and arm_

 _And row and row,_

 _All for Marie's wedding._

" _Marie's Wedding" by The High King's_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 3 The Wedding and New Name

 **Jon Snow**

Jon is nervous. Really, nervous. Everyone in the Northern Noble houses is coming to the wedding and he is going to meet his goodmother to be.

Jon greeted them with fine gestures and many of them gave him their thanks for inviting them to a wedding.

He could hear the whispers from few lords. However, there not about him, but the men had some disagreement about his family.

' _A she-bear and a wolf name Snow?'_

' _At least this one was smart enough to marry a proud northern girl.'_

' _Aye, just wish the heir or his father set up betrothals with one of the members of the northern banners.'_

' _Yeah, no doubt that southern lady stark will marry her children off to the south than the north.'_

' _Jon Snow eh? Never knew that he has more wolf's blood."_

' _We all remember Brandon Stark the bloody wolf.'_

' _Aye, he lay with many wenches and Lady Barbrey that time.'_

Jon concealed his surprised about it. He never knew that his father made his men eager and dissatisfied with the things is.

There was house of Karstark, house of Umber and houses of Bolton's. Almost the entire north had come for his wedding. Jon doesn't care all he wanted was marry the love of his life and present the baby with open arms.

"Jon…" He heard his name is called and answered.

"Yes, father?"

Lord Stark is nervous, but before his mouth is opened until someone announce that grab their attention.

'House of Mormont."

Jon felt his stomach has sunk. Oh gods, he's not ready! Not ready! At. All.

He had calmed himself briefly as he saw Lady Maege Mormont along with Orabelle sisters, Lady Alysane and Lady Dacey.

Maege is a short, stout, grey-haired woman, and a fierce warrior. She dresses in patched ringmail, and her favored weapon is a spiked mace. (From wiki)

Dacey is six feet tall, a lanky woman who finds herself at ease in a lady's garb or in leather armor. (From Wiki)

Alysane is short, chunky, and muscular, with big thighs, breasts, and hands. (From Wiki)

"Lord Stark," Maege announced her presences and bent a knee before him and her daughters followed her example.

His father only laughs and waved it off.

"Stop polishing my floors and stand up Maege. You're practically family now." Maege laughed out boisterously along with other Lords around them. Mage went to give his father a crushing hug. Jon wince a bit as he could hear his father's bones cracking. For a woman her age and size she knows her strength.

"Aye, it's great to see your ugly face around here?" Greatjon laughed and Lady Maege doesn't seemed insulted and just laugh it off. Before she turned serious.

"Where is Jon Snow?" Maege firmed voice and everything had gone quiet.

The atmosphere was so tense that you can cut it with a butter knife. Jon secretly prays to the Old Gods to give him strength and mercy upon him.

Jon stepped forward, "I am Jon Snow."

Maege stepped forward and rolled up her sleeves.

"You are the little runt that I remember when I brought my daughter here to be fostered, eh? I have been waiting for this a long time now."

Jon body is tense and braces himself for a beating of a lifetime. He heard his father tried to step forward, "Lady mor-!"

Jon was pulled into a tight hug from her.

"Welcome to the family!" Maege cheerfully declared that many people sign in relief. Jon felt dumb because he was so sure that she was going to kill him for getting her daughter pregnant. Jon felt like his body will be crushed in a second longer.

"I knew that you are wolf enough for her!" Many people laugh and men raised the cups cheerily.

Lard Stark signed in relief.

"Come now, Maege. Jon needs to say alive for he can get married tonight." Everyone in the halls begins to laugh it off and the tension is gone.

Now is onto the wedding.

 **At the heart tree**

Today is the day. Jon Snow is getting married. It was a clear weather at night with lightly snowing on his wedding day and full moon shone brightly tonight. He is wearing a traditional Stark clothes' with the sigil of Direwolf, he had long to wear proudly and show everyone that he can show he is his father's blood.

He saw the whole northern banners that came to the wedding.

He took a quick peak from his family. Their facials expression are shown in his father gentle feature to down few impatient ones from his younger siblings; Arya, Brandon and Rickon. Arya who has always been the closet to Orabelle is happy to call her sister. As were happy expression from Robb and Sansa.

Jon felt like he is lying to himself; saying that he wasn't nervous. But in reality, he is actually nervous. He took a deep breath as his hot air is shown. The fire torches are dimly lighted in this night. Everyone has gone quiet as his bride is gracefully walking with her uncle, named Jeor Mormont a commander of the Watch came tonight to see his favorite niece get married. Jon was actually surprised that he came at all.

At her sight, everyone stood still as if she cast a spell on them. Jon looked at his new wife; he felt like he couldn't breathe and was completely in a memorizing her appearance. Her dress is wrapped tightly on to her curves. Her white dress is almost silvery light and her hair is up and he can't seem to stop staring at her. A light tap on his shoulder woken Jon up; he turn his head and saw his father with a small smile at him.

Jon turned back looking at his Orabelle. A woman he can proudly called his wife. Orabelle is by her uncle's side as they walked together up to the sacred weirwood heart tree. Ned stepped forward.

"Who comes before the Old gods this night?"

Jeor calmly and proudly announced.

"Orabelle of the house of Mormont comes here to be wed. A women grown and flowered, she comes to beg the blessings of Gods. Who comes to claim her?" Jeor called upon them.

Jon almost forgot the recite, but came forward.

"Jon of House Stark, Who gives her?"

"Jeor of House Mormont, Commander of the watch and her uncle."

Ned nodded at him as he turns to Orabelle. "Lady Orabelle, will you take this man?"

Jon looked at Orabelle as she took a deep breath. "I will take this man," her voice carried soft, but strong in the wind. She walked towards Jon as he reaches out her hand to take. She tightly grasped it. They both stood together.

They both knelt down to the Tree in silent prayer. Many of them prayed to soothe the young couple's wellbeing and their parents' heartache. Jon took little glance at his bride as she was truly beautiful when the snow has blended in the background of her like a winter goddess. Jon smiled at himself and wondered what their child is going to look like more?

Himself?

Or perhaps it's mother?

The couple has not said one word as they looked at each other shared a smile. Jon unclasped her maiden cloak and hands it to Jeor. Then he wrapped a new cloak with a Stark sigil around her. Jon swept her into his arms.

Lord Stark announced, "They are now united together as the Old Gods have blessed them."

Many had cheered at the newly couple.

* * *

 **Eddard Stark**

It was quite surprising that news spread all over the North as many banner men and loyalty of noble household are shocked to say. It wasn't unheard of. Its' just amazing that Jon Snow is marrying a Mormont over his heir, Robb, but Orabelle just fallen for Jon instead of Robb. But then again many believe that the girls could be snows as well since Mage claimed that her daughters were fathered by the bear in the woods. They wondered how the hell he did it; Jon Snow managed to snatch a Mormont girl.

However, Ned is happy that Jon had loved the girl and wanted to be responsible of their baby. Only that Ned had knowingly given Jon… no Aegon Targaryen a northern bride that if Jon had been raised as a prince; Lady Orabelle could be the first Mormont queen of the seven kingdoms. Ned felt happy that he knowingly made a bridge between the North and the South through him in marriage.

Jeor Mormont had present Jon the Mormont family sword; Longclaw is a Valyrian steel sword that was the ancestral weapon of House Mormont for five centuries which was quite a generous gift. Lord Commander simply, said: "You are family and it makes sense that it should had stayed with family." Jon humbly accepts it.

Orabelle was surprised, but understands her uncle.

Ned Stark has a surprised gift for Jon. He was grateful to Robert when the raven came this morning.

"Jon Snow, now that you are a man, you have a wife and child to look after yourself. Now I have informed the Kingslanding to legitimize you as a Stark." He saw Jon had gaped his mouth opened and everyone had gotten quite since it has been rare these days for a bastard child to be legitimize.

"It's up to you if you rather called yourself a Stark or be a cadet branch like Karstark and greystarks." Jon looked conflicted, but he saw his goddaughter leaned in and whispers something which surprise expression on Jon's face looked like he agree with her words.

Jon stood up and said, "Father, all my life I wanted to be called Stark, but I feel like I can restart something new. I don't want to forget my name snow, so if it pleases you father that I would like to be called, Snowstark."

Ned was surprised, yet he had find himself pleased by this.

Ned nodded in acceptance and toasted his cup.

"Then I welcome to the new house. The House of Snowstarks."

The men and women had cheered proudly. Now they now that the North is growing with another cadet and the Karstarks are pleased of new blood name of family like theirs.

"SNOWSTARKS!"

"SNOWSTARKS!"

"SNOWSTARKS!"

Ned drinks and said, "Winter is coming."

Greatjon Umber had announced,

"Now, do I hear from you lots to bedding them?!" Cheers came loud. They bang their mugs and other stoops their feet while chanting, Bed, Bed, Bed, Bed.

He looked back and Ned, who is in deep thought. He stood up and said,

"Since, it would please many others as well. Let us bed them."

Great cheers come from them. As the few men who was about to get to her until northern men lifted her body up and carried her to their new chambers.

Jon is being hassled by the women's as they giggled and laughed.

* * *

 **Ending Credits**

A bear there was, a bear, a bear!

All black and brown, and covered with hair.

The bear! The bear!

Oh come they said, oh come to the fair!

The fair? Said he, but I'm a bear!

All black and brown, and covered with hair!

And down the road from here to there.

From here! To there!

Three boys, a goat and a dancing bear!

They danced and spun, all the way to the fair!

The fair! The fair!

Oh, sweet she was, and pure and fair!

The maid with honey in her hair!

Her hair! Her hair!

The maid with honey in her hair!

The bear smelled the scent on the summer air.

The bear! The bear!

All black and brown and covered with hair!

He smelled the scent on the summer air!

He sniffed and roared and smelled it there!

Honey on the summer air!

Oh, I'm a maid, and I'm pure and fair!

I'll never dance with a hairy bear!

A bear! A bear!

I'll never dance with a hairy bear!

The bear, the bear!

Lifted her high into the air!

The bear! The bear!

I called for a knight, but you're a bear!

A bear, a bear!

All black and brown and covered with hair

She kicked and wailed, the maid so fair,

But he licked the honey from her hair.

Her hair! Her hair!

He licked the honey from her hair!

Then she sighed and squealed and kicked the air!

My bear! She sang. My bear so fair!

And off they went, from here to there,

The bear, the bear, and the maiden fair.

* * *

 **Sooo, I decided with many suggested to give a new cadet Snowsatrks from the reviewers, So thank you for suggesting this name for me. Jon inherited Longclaw from Orabelle uncle and now they have an ancestral sword. So, thank for you patient and give me your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

_I took my love, I took it down_

 _Climbed a mountain and I turned around_

 _And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

 _'Til the landslide brought me down_

 _Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_

 _Can the child within my heart rise above?_

 _Can I sail through the changin' ocean tides?_

 _Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

 _Mmm_

 _Well, I've been 'fraid of changin'_

 _'Cause I've built my life around you_

 _But time makes you bolder_

 _Even children get older_

 _And I'm gettin' older, too_

 _Well, I've been 'fraid of changin'_

 _'Cause I've built my life around you_

 _But time makes you bolder_

 _Even children get older_

 _And I'm gettin' older, too_

 _I'm gettin' older, too_

 _Ah, take my love, take it down_

 _Oh, climb a mountain and turn around_

 _And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

 _Well, the landslide will bring it down_

 _And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

 _Well, the landslide will bring it down_

 _Oh, the landslide will bring it down_

" _Landslide"-Fleetwood Mac_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 4 King is coming

* * *

 **Jon Snowstark**

Jon was already awake from his sleep as the sun is beginning to rise up in Winterfell. He continues to stare up into the ceiling from his new chamber room. He was thinking that is was still a dream and he was going to wake up from it. His reality will be going back to being a bastard and going to the Wall to swear to take the Black.

But it wasn't. He can now call himself a Stark or better yet Snowstark. He let his mind wonders about having a family of his own; perhaps having sons and maybe, a daughter that he could name after his aunt Lyanna.

They will all bear the name Snowstark and he will enjoy having his wife by his side as he watch all the years pass them by time itself. He looked down from the ceiling to look at his wife face as she still is sleeping as she lay her head on his chest. Jon smiled gently as he was in deep memorizing her face.

Jon was being gentle to her last night because he didn't want to hurt the baby. Rubbing her shoulders with his right hand as she was moving closer to him to get warm, so he moves himself closer to her body as he tightly wrapped themselves in the blanket to get warm. He draws himself closer to her body as she was beginning to stir as her eyes begin to open slowing to his eyes. His hand moves her black hair to get a clear look on her face as she signed contently at the feel of his hand on her face.

"Good morning, Jon…" Orabelle said to him and he felt happy that she was here with him. Jon smiled as he leans into her lips and lightly kissed her. He whispers, "Good morning, Orabelle."

His wife had buried her face onto his chest to feel his comfort and warm safely securing inside his arms. He is glad.

He is happy that she is his wife.

He hopes that he can work harder to have his own small lord hold to provide her and the child.

Jon closes his eyes a bit before leaving to face the world outside of his own.

' _Just a bit more. I'll sleep in a bit longer.'_

Jon sleeps a bit longer. He just wanted to hold her and continue dreaming of his family more.

 **The next days later…**

"Go on Bran, Father is watching." Jon looked up and sees them together. "And your mother."

Since he's wedding, he and Orabelle have been inseparable. There are signs of her womb forming, but still small and Maester Luwin assured them that the baby is okay and most woman don't show the big size womb.

It started out as like any other day in Winterfell. Brandon Stark or 'Bran' as he would like to be called that name; is the third son of Eddard Stark if his mother not counting Jon Snow his half-brother. A reminder from Catelyn Stark made sure he never forgets. An arrow was released, but missed again. Bran got upset and stomp his foot in frustration at himself. His brothers Robb Stark the eldest and Heir, and himself, and little Rickon Stark are all laughing at Brandon for missing his shot.

"Which one of you were marksmen at 10?" Ned said loudly at his sons that actually got them to stop laughing. Footsteps were quietly moving without giving a warning to them.

"Go on, Bran."

"Don't think too much?" Jon gave his helpful advice.

Robb told him next, "Relax, you bow."

An arrow was released passed them and they all turned it was Arya Stark. She did a mock curtsey and Brandon got mad at her. He chased his sister around trying to catch her. They all laugh at their siblings' antics.

Jon went and pick up some arrows and allowed Rickon to help. He felt eyes upon him and he knows that it's not Orabelle. Jon looks up and saw Lady Stark.

She always stared down at him coldly, but it doesn't bother him not more. His love for his she-bear gave him strength. He saw Lady Stark turned away.

Jon let out puff of air. He was relief that she's gone.

He enters the room to put the arrows away and felt a presence in the room. Slim arms are warped around his upper body and hugging him by the back.

He knew this touch anywhere.

"Jon…"

His hand hold onto her hand and kiss it. Jon smiled as he turned around as he saw his beloved; pulling her into his arms and hugged her.

"Don't worry, I won't be long." Jon kissed atop of her head. He moved his hand gently press on her womb. Jon kneels down to kiss it.

"Be good to your mother, papa will be back soon."

He swears it.

 **At the wide open field Execution point**

A deserter stands forward and said, "I know I had broken my oath. And I know I am a deserter. I should have gone back to the wall and warned them but…I saw what I saw. I saw White walkers. People needed to know. If you get word to my family, tell them I am no coward. Tell them I'm sorry."

Jon whispered to Bran, "Don't look away. Father will know." As his father brought Ice down to his neck as a clean cut, Bran jumped, but did not blink away. Jon is so proud of his little brother. He knows that Veryn would be too. They all gotten on their horse and ridden away.

Jon heard his father speaking to Bran, "You understand why I did it?"

Bran answered, "Jon said he was a deserter."

Father asked him again, "But you understand why I had to kill him."

Bran paused for a moment, "Our way is the old way."

Lord Stark said to him like he always told them when they first saw his beheading of a deserter, "The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword." Of course, he remembers it well. How could he forget?

Bran questioned father, "Is it true he saw the White Walkers?" Good question.

Father signed and said, "The White Walkers have been gone for thousands of years."

Bran questions him again, "So he was lying?"

Father just said, "A madman sees what he sees." Jon stood silently as he wonders.

They stopped in the middle of the road and saw a dead stag. Father order his men to investigate and walking down a path near the riverbank, they find the body of a full-grown female direwolf with five direwolf pups huddling close to her. Jon was in awed by it. No one has ever seen a Direwolf for years. He can't wait to show her the pups or tell her all about it.

"It's a freak!" Theon Greyjoy shouted as he couldn't help but rolled his eyes.

Ned Stark kneeled down towards it and examined it, "It's a direwolf. Tough old beast."

Robb spoked out, "There are no direwolves south of the Wall."

Jon came a little closer and looked at the pups.

"Now there are five. You want to hold it?"

He saw his little brother; Bran takes the pup immediately and wraps it in his cloak.

"Where will they go?"

'That's a good question', Jon thought.

Rodrik Cassel told them, "They don't belong down here." Jon looked at him in shocked. No! He can't do that!

Father let out a resigned sigh and said, "Better a quick death. They won't last without their mother."

"Right, give it here!" Theon draws his dagger and grabs the pup from Bran. His brave little brother refused to let go his pup.

"No!"

Robb snarled angrily at Theon, "Put away your blade!"

Theon sneered at Robb, "I take orders from your father, not you." Jon has to think of something, but what? He looked at his father's sigil and instant came in mind. He got it!

Jon stared at the sigil of direwolf when he heard his brother cried, "Please, Father!"

Father sounded solemn, "I'm sorry, Bran."

Jon stepped forward and is praying that it works in his favor, "Lord Stark? There are five pups, one for each of the Stark children. The direwolf is the sigil of your House. They were meant to have them."

He looked at his father pleading to help his case.

'Please work, please work.' Jon said that same mantra in his mind.

Finally, he said, "You will train them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves, and if they die, you will bury them yourselves."

Robb and Bran smiled as they get to keep the pups.

Bran asked him, "What about you?"

Jon hated to say this, but he has to remind his brother that he will always be Snow. "I'm not a Stark. Get on."

He saw his brother looked down a bit.

He notices something at the base of a tree and heads towards it.

Robb Stark, "What is it?"

Jon looked in shocked at he could believe his eyes. He straightens up, holding a not just one, but two animals, an albino and snow bear cub that is moaning and roaring a bit. They were huddle together when he found them. It sort of fits that they reminded him of both he and Orabelle like that when they were young.

Theon smirked mocking him, "Ah, the runts of the litter! That one's yours, Snow and wife."

Jon smirked at pups and ignores Greyjoy's taunts.

"Yes, they will always be together."

* * *

 **Orabelle Snowstark**

It was a long ride back home.

A little pups and it's theirs for good. They sat in the halls as they gathered around.

Robb Stark have his already pup he named Greywind.

Sansa pick hers as Lady.

Bran chosen his, but has not name it yet.

Jon Snow has his own white pup name Ghost.

Arya has chosen a wild one name Nymeria.

Rickon got his own name Shaggydog.

Orabelle let out a silent gasp of surprise when he brought a snow bear. It let small sounds and looked around. She watched the little bear cub looked at her with such big dark eyes that sparkle adorable. Orabelle let a small cheer and watched the cub move up to her and wiggle his tail.

"Here you go Orabelle. This one is gentle and strong."

She held her on her lap and she made small noises and nibbled her paw.

Orabelle gently groom the cub.

"I love her."

She playfully glanced at him, "It is her?" Jon laughs and nodded, "Yes."

Orabelle smiled.

She knows Jon is smiling with her.

"Did you hear the news?"

Her husband looked at her concern.

"Jon Arryn, the king's hand. He died."

Jon is silent as his direwolf Ghost stare and observes us silently. She admits that his red eyes make you feel that no one secret is safe.

"There is also, another thing," Orabelle continue as Jon looked her again, "The king is coming. I fear that he is coming for Lord Stark."

She leaned closed to him as she laid her head on the shoulder. His hand is press on her womb and she brings hers on top of his.

She prays to the old Gods that nothing would happen to the house of Starks.

No Starks had ever come back for the South alive.

* * *

 **Eddard Stark**

Eddard Stark or Ned as his family and Robert like to called him. He wonders how long as it been since He last time saw Robert? He knew the years had change both of them. He wonders if Robert will be looking at his gooddaughter Orabelle and Jon whom he called his name Jon Snowstark. Ned is actually proud of Jon and he knows that he will honor his wife and child since Jon made a vow to never father a bastard.

Jon is stood front next to him and Orabelle also, next to the Snowstarks is where Robb is next to her.

Ned stood outside with his family as they wait for the King to come As Ned turned back his head he heard his wife comment on where is Arya? His eldest daughter, Sansa shrugged. Arya come with a helmet on her head.

"Hey, hey, hey. What are doing with that on?" He stops her and took off the helmet and pass Rodrick. All of his children smiled at Arya's mischief. Arya pushed Bran to stand between him and Sansa.

There were Stag flags of Baratheon and soldiers carrying them. Then the Lannister soldiers and their lion flags came. He saw the Hound who is wearing a snarling dog-like and protector of the Crown prince Joffrey who is wearing the Lannister red with the stag and lion sigil.

He saw his old friend King Robert Baratheon and everyone had knelt before him. He has gotten fat and looked exhausted from the looks of it. All of them had lined up as Robert got off of his horse and went to Ned. He stomps up to Ned and prompt his family to get up.

"You're Grace."

"You got fat." Robert strong voice is heard from the air. It has gotten everyone nervous on how Ned would response to it. Ned knew this game and he prompt 'looks who's talking'. It gotten both Ned and Robert laughed about it. They hugged each other as he saw his wife.

"Cat!" Robert hugged Cat like she is his long-lost sister.

"Your grace." Says, Catelyn.

"Nine years. Why I haven't seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Ned smile at Robert as said, "Guarding the North for you, your grace. Winterfell is yours."

Queen Cersei steps out of the carriage after her children with a distasteful look on her face. He remembers her, but she isn't much for her cold heart.

Arya asked, "Where's the Imp?"

"Will you shut up?"

Ned let out a silent sigh over this. Why can't his daughter act like sisters just for today?

Robert went to Jon "And who have we here? You must be the newly name Snowstark." Robert shakes his hand.

He said, "Congratulation of your marriage and child." Robert went to his goddaughter, "My, a she bear and quite similar to Lyanna too."

Orabelle bow her head gently. Robert went to Robb, "And who have we here? You must be Robb." Robert shakes his hand.

Robert moved to his daughter, Sansa, "My, you're a pretty one. And your name is?..."

Arya spoked proudly, "Arya."

Robert went To Bran, "Ohhh, show us your muscles. You'll be a soldier!"

Robert chuckles and moves back towards Ned. Behind him, Jaime Lannister removes his helmet.

"That's Jaime Lannister, the Queen's twin brother."

"Would you please shut up?!"

Cersei walks up to Ned and offers her hand; after a moment, Eddard kisses it. He saw her eyes true anger against his daughter, as if she fears her. Southern don't like people whom consider magic as evil beings that should be killed.

"My Queen."

Catelyn had quickly curtsying, "My Queen."

"Take me to your crypt; I want to pay my respects."

Cersei the queen called out to Robert, "We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely, the dead can wait."

"Ned."

He gave the queen apology gaze as he followed Robert.

 **In the Winterfell Crypts…**

Eddard Stark holds a lantern for Robert to travel down to the crypts. Ned wants to know what happen to their old mentor.

"Tell me about Jon Arryn," Ned beseeches Robert.

Robert shook his head, "One moment he was fine, and then…Burned him right through him, whatever it was. I loved that man."

"We both did."

"He never had to teach you, but me…you remember me at 16? All I wanted to do was crack some skulls and fuck some girls. He showed me what was what."

"Aye," Ned answered that he remembers. He just gave Robert a side look that seemed skeptical, barely suppressing his smile.

Robert notice it right away and he simply laugh, "Don't look at me like that! It's not his fault that I don't listen."

Robert turned serious, "I need you, Ned. These are dangerous times…I need good around me, like Jon Arryn. Men like you. I need you down at Kingslanding, not up here where you're no damn use to anyone."

Robert stood tall and gave Ned his decree, "Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you the hand of the king."

Ned stood there speechlessly and humbly kneeled before Robert, "I'm not worthy of the honor."

"I'm not trying to honor you," Robert told him. Good old Ned, he hasn't change a bit. "I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink and whore my way to an early grave. Damn it, stand up, Ned."

Eddard complies as Robert continues.

"You helped me win the iron throne, now help me keep that damn thing. We were meant to rule together. If your sister were alive we are bound as brothers. Well, it's not too late. I have a son, you have daughter…My Joffrey and your Sansa shall join our houses."

This came to his surprise after all; his daughter is only 13 and no news of her being flowered.

They walk further into the crypts where they made pass through the stature of all the Stark's family. They went to a beautiful woman stature: Lyanna Stark.

Ned Stark sister and Robert's fiancée before Robert's Rebellion which spark the war between the Targaryen's dynasties ended and he won the Iron Throne.

Robert places a feather in her stone hands, "Did you have to bury in a place like this? She should be in hill somewhere with the sun and clouds above her."

He will not allow that. Ned knew that his sister just want to come home.

"She is my sister. This is where she belongs."

"She belongs with me. In my dreams I killed him every night." Robert gazed at Lyanna, but eyes darken when he mention him.

Rhaegar Targaryen.

The dragon prince kidnapped his sister and she died after Robert won the throne.

"It's done. The Targaryen's are gone." Ned assured Robert.

Robert lowered his head, "Not all of them."

Robert notices blue winter roses being placed there. He plunked one of them up and stares at it. Ned told him.

"Orabelle and Jon went to pay respect to my sister to give the roses. Jon kept saying that Lyanna would have wanted winter roses here with her and he gives them to her."

Robert looked quiet and nodded.

"What a kind son and goddaughter you have there, Ned."

* * *

 **So, guys what you think? Orabelle had a snow bear cub that will be big soon. Also, the gender of the baby will be Lyanna Snowstark. But her appearance will shock everyone knowing of Jon heritage. Thank you for your support.**


	5. Chapter 5

" _Life is a song - sing it. Life is a game - play it. Life is a challenge - meet it. Life is a dream - realize it. Life is a sacrifice - offer it. Life is love - enjoy it."- Sai Baba_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 5 The feast, Royal Guest and Tragedy

 **Jon Snowstark**

There was music, dances, laughter and the Banners hanging on the walls. Jon is spending much time with her siblings as many as he can.

Orabelle is dress in her traditional northern gown. Don't worry; it has loosened enough for their child. Thank the Gods, she is eating more and feel better.

It's been harder on both of them. Her mood swings, cravings, hell even her need to go privy. But the sex is very intense. Jon's cheeks are flushed a bit as he coughs himself to calm down.

He was sitting next to his brother Robb Stark as they both were talking about their childhood and memories. His eyes would wander as he gazed them in the hall. Robb joked with Jon that they should name their child after their favorite uncle. Jon laughs at him. Bran and Arya are arguing with Robb that they are his child favorite aunts or uncle.

Jon looked around the entire room. He saw the King being merry and bringing servant women on his lap. Cersei facial in calm demeanor, but her eyes had fury in them. He admits that she is beautiful, but she is…cold.

But then again, he doesn't blame her for having him as a husband. He heard stories that King Robert is a drinker, whoremanger and hit his wife every time she pushes his temper. Worst, he sire multiple bastards everywhere even after their marriage.

"Jon," Jon heard his name called. Orabelle saw it too. He gently held her hand as he leaned in, "Don't worry love. You are the light of my life." His wife smiled shyly as they lean into their kiss. Jon ended the kiss as he presses his hand onto her womb.

Jon looked back at the King. By Gods, this man has no shame!

' _I can't believe that man is the king,'_ Jon thought to himself. Jon had admitted that he is disappointed that the king was not the warrior. He once was.

Jon looked around the room; he notices that there are more Lannister soldiers than Baratheon's stormlords. Jaime Lannister the twin brother of the queen and what his father called him, Kingslayer. He instantly does not like him.

The other brother is Tyrion Lannister or people called him, the imp. He seemed not like a lion, not like his family at all. But his father warned them to never underestimate them. He excused herself to take Rickon and Brandon to bed.

Orabelle went with him as they taken his brother to their chambers.

"Well if it isn't the Lord and Lady Snowstarks."

Jon and Orabelle looked at the source of the voice. Tyrion Lannister is smirking and held onto his goblet in his hand.

"Jon," Orabelle asked him, but Jon gently looked to his wife.

"Go back to our chambers," Jon told his wife and he knows that there is no argument in this. Orabelle obeyed and left to their chambers.

Jon is caution about Tyrion Lannister.

Jon said, "You're Tyrion Lannister? The Queen's brother?"

Tyrion Lannister smiled sarcastically, "My greatest accomplishment. And you, you're Ned Stark's bastard, aren't you?"

"Was a bastard." Jon firmly reminded him.

Tyrion mad an apologized gesture from his hands, "Did I offend you? Sorry. You are the bastard, though."

"Lord Eddard Stark is my father. I'm not a bastard anymore."

"Ah, yes, you are not based on papers, but to trueborn, they still view you as a bastard. And Lady Stark is not your mother, making you … the bastard. Let me give you some advice, bastard: never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor, and it can never be used to hurt you."

He shouted in anger of him, "What the hell do you know about being a bastard?" He knows that he should take pride of himself, but it's just hard to get reminded by stuck up noblemen.

Tyrion turned around to look back at him, "All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes."

His angry just ended that way. Jon felt awful about that. He's not even sure if Tyrion is lying or telling the truth.

He knew that Tywin Lannister is a cold-hearted man, but he couldn't imagine the lack of love between them. It made Jon thankful that all his time in his bastard life. He only had what Tyrion had lack is a father's affection.

Jon walked back to his chambers to see his wife. He opened the door and saw her in night gown with Ghost and her cub name, Sara are longing on the floor.

"Orabelle," His wife heard him as he still saw her so beautiful to him. She turned to him with her long hair is loose down and free. How good it is that he has been bless by the Gods.

* * *

 **Arya Stark**

Arya was seething in frustration at her needle work and notice her work is crooked. She never likes sewing or anything lady-like. Her father has accepted to be the King's hand and Sansa is engaged to Crown prince Joffrey. Everything's changing and she does not like it! Arya has to attend the sewing with Sansa, Jeyne Poole, Beth Cassel and princess Myrcella.

Myrcella stitches are crooked, but Septa would never tell her that.

Arya had gotten curious about Sansa whispering to Beth and Jeyne.

"What are you talking about?"

Sansa told Arya, "We were talking about prince."

Jeyne continue, "Joffrey likes your sister. He told her she was very beautiful."

Beth signed dreamily, "He's going to marry her. Then Sansa will be queen of all realms."

"Beth! You shouldn't make up stories. What did you think of prince Joffrey, sister? He's very gallant, don't you think?"

"Jon said that he looks like a girl." Arya told them about her favorite brother's opinion and Jon's has never been wrong before. Orabelle is lucky that she didn't even want to do sewing or lady lessons.

She visited Jon and Orabelle as her good-sister smiled happily at her. Arya asked why she has to stay in bed.

Maester Luwin told Jon and Orabelle that she must remain in bed because the baby will be due any day now. Arya is excited and asked they should have a girl name Lyanna. They all laugh in good jest when Jon poked her forehead and said, "That was the first name I was actually thinking."

"Poor Jon. A former bastard son compare to prince Joffrey." Sansa gave her a mock sadness. Arya is furious at Sansa, "He's our brother!"

Septa Mordane came, "What is going on here?" The girls stood quiet as Septa Mordane looked around, "Let's see Arya."

Arya just gave the old hag the sewing.

"Arya. Arya, this will not due." She hated it!

Arya went to the door to leave.

"Arya, where are you going?" Septa Mordane shouted at her. Arya turned and smile, "By you leave, and I have to tie a horseshoe on."

She secretly laughs at the shocked and surprise faces that are shown of them.

Arya ran as her tears fell from her eyes. It's not fair! Sansa has everything and she doesn't it! She ran to the only thing that cheers her up. Nymeria had to be watch and tied because of the royal family are here. Arya released Nymeria to go with her. Arya saw her favorite brother, Jon Snow or shall she say, Jon Snowstark. Jon is watching outside of the window with Ghost. She thought it was a brilliant name and she wished that she can show more pride in herself.

"Jon!" She announced her arrival

"Arya," Jon smiled as he ruffled her hair joyfully. Arya scowled playfully at him. "Where's Orabelle?" Jon smiled and whispers, "She decided to sleep right now and told me to enjoy my alone time."

"Why alone time?" Arya hoped that they are not fighting right now. She would hate that. Jon laughs and shakes his head, "No. She said, 'that I might need it because we will be focusing on the baby when it arrives."

Oh that's why Orabelle let Jon do his own alone time.

She couldn't help, but grin at this sight. Her brother Bran is sword training with Prince Tommen. Every guard from both their households is cheering on both boys and she couldn't help, but laugh at this scene.

Bran had taken the upper hand against prince Tommen. Prince Tommen tried to hold off Bran striking his wooden sword as he can tell Bran is winning over the second prince until Ser Rodrick shouted.

"Enough!"

Both boys stopped as he announces it to end.

"Good job, Bran." As Robb patted onto his little brother, Bran on his shoulder for doing a good job. Ser Rodrick told Robb and Joffrey.

"My prince, Young lord Robb would you kindly like to go another round?"

'Gladly!" Robb smirked at the suggestion, but Joffrey doesn't share his pleasure.

"This is a children's game." Joffrey spat at the sparing.

"You are children!" Theon Greyjoy laughed as he shouted.

Prince Joffrey sneered at him.

"What do you want my prince?" Ser Rodrick said trying keeping the peace around here.

"I want live steel."

"Out of the question."

The hound came and tried to make them do as the prince said, but Ser Rodrick refused again. It went to the point that he assault his teachings and asked Robb about his age and he bragged about his first killed when he was younger then he was.

"Let's go Tommen." Joffrey ordered his brother and they left.

"Joffrey is a little shit, isn't he?" Jon had stated which Arya agreed.

"Orabelle never like the Lannister's. She disapproves their methods of making people fear them. She even told me that Robert Baratheon should have never taken the Iron Throne." Arya heard Jon speak about his wife to her.

"Now, Arya time to return to your lessons." Arya groaned at that thought. Jon lead her to go to their father's solar. "The longer they notice your presence is gone. The harsher Lady Stark will be on you."

Arya ran ahead from Jon as she has to face her mother.

* * *

…

 **Brandon's fallen**

It had strike the house of Stark. Brandon Stark, the boy who likes to climb up to every place without fear of fallen to his death. He had fallen from the broken tower.

Catelyn stark is hysterical about her boy. Every members of his family are worried, upset and sad about it.

None of them knew that it was Jaime Lannister did it. The near beginning of war itself and the downfall of their peace in the Realm has just begun.

* * *

 **That's it! Hopeful you give me reviews and pm me.**


End file.
